dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
G.NA
Perfil thumb|252px|G.NA *'Nombre artístico: '''G.NA *'Nombre real:' Gina Choi *'Nombre real (coreano):' 최지나 / Choi Ji Na *'Profesión: Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo,MC *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 13-Septiembre-1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Edmonton. Alberta, Canadá *'Estatura: 169cm *'Peso: '''47kg *'Signo del Zodiacal: 'Virgo *'Agencia: Cube Entertainment Biografia Originalmente ella era la lider de un grupo llamado Five Girls compuesto por UEE (After School),Kim Yoo Bin (Wonder Girls), Jiyeon (T-ara), Jeon Hyo Sung (Secret (Grupo)), pero este grupo no tuvo oportunidad de poder debutar ya que la empresa con la que estaban "Good Entertainment" quebró. G.NA finalmente debutó como solista bajo la firma de "CUBE Entertainment" en 2010. Lanzó su primer mini album "애인이 생기면 하고 싶은 일 (Things I Want to Do When I Have a Lover)", fue lanzado el 15 de Julio de 2010. Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows - (SBS - 2012) cameo Videos Musicales *Golden Lady - Lim Jeong Hee *Count On Me - Lee Ki Chan *10 points out of 10 - 2PM Programas de TV *Music on top (JTBC,2012) Discografia ''Album Mini Album OST *내 사람이라서 (The Greatest Love OST) *Kiss Me (Playful Kiss) Curiosidades *Grupo K-Pop: United Cube. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' G.Ni *'Educación:' Escuela secundaria Fraser Heights. *'Idiomas: Inglés (fluido) y Coreano. *'''Personalidad: Es una chica bastante reservada a primera vista. Le cuesta entrar en confianza al comienzo, sin embargo cuando se logra conocerla realmente, es bastante divertida, bromista, abierta y sobre todo suele preocuparse mucho por las personas a quienes quiere. Es sencilla y le incomoda la gente que suele creerse superior a los demás. Es sincera, carismática, inteligente y suele mantener la calma aún cuando las cosas le desagradan, sabe levantarse y continuar ante cualquier obstáculo. *'Defectos:' Es bastante terca y muchas veces no se la puede convencer de otra cosa, suele guardarse sus penas para ella sola. *'Cantantes favoritos': Mariah Carey y Tasha. *Su Club de Fans Oficial, se llama G.NI (Genie). *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en terminos de ingresos personales y G.Na quedo en el 17° lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki e IU, Jang Geun Suk, Kim Hyun Joong, Jung Yong Hwa, Hwang Jung Eum, Leeteuk, UEE, T.O.P, Taecyeon, Im Yoon Ah, Jo Kwon, Sandara Park, Goo Ha Ra y Shin Dong Hee. *Ama sonreir y mirar por la ventana las cosas que suceden. *Le gusta el volleyball. *Le gusta vestirse con ropa cómoda cuando canta o baila, pero al momento de salir suele arreglarse bastante bien. *Quiere tener dos hijos y dos hijas. *Fue bailarina de Hyuna para el video "Change". *Vivió en Canadá durante 17 años. *El dia 13 de Diciembre del 2011 se realizo "United Cube Concert" en Sao Paulo, Brasil; este fue el primer concierto de K-Pop en Latinoamerica. Enlaces *Web Oficial G.NA *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Canal de Youtube *Twitter Galeria g_na_382849.jpg g_na_389813.jpg 5344-d8ihzkso4y.jpg 4546547-k.PNG g-na-20100924.jpg st_1294619161_54461416_0.jpg 20110217_gna.jpg g_na_434692.jpg g_na_431886.jpg 20110221_gna.jpg 20110201_g_na_1-460x659.jpg 20110207_g.na_1.jpg 20110222075940_002002.jpg 253608_215910925109361_134431159924005_680462_4366242_n.jpg 201109091132001002_1.jpg bumy_s_13553259362_20111021153127__sksel2.jpg tumblr_lxpajvXb511qcce6to1_400.jpg 2kpvm.jpg 20110413_gna_apink_1.jpg tumblr_lp9qcm5wX81qfr8m8o1_500.png tumblr_lqmtmwLKHO1qbbdrso1_500.png Videos thumb|left|285px|I'll Back Off So You Can Live thumb|right|285px|Black & White thumb|left|285px|I Already Miss You thumb|right|285px|Top girl thumb|left|285px|Banana Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:MC